1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing accessories, and more particularly, to an apparatus that aids in the winding of new fishing line onto a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem for fishing enthusiasts is experienced during the process of winding new fishing line onto a fishing reel. While the process seems relatively straight forward, no one method of loading new fishing line onto a reel spool has gained wide acceptance. As a result, cumbersome and often inefficient methods are often used resulting in unsatisfactory results.
This process is complicated, in part, because the fishing industry has not developed any standards governing fishing line packaging. As a result, new fishing line is purchased wound on spools of a variety of sizes. Furthermore, modern monofilament fishing line is produced from lightweight plastic that, over time, develops a permanent bias, resulting from storage on its supply spool. This bias imparts a twisting force into the line that results in the coiling and kinking of loose line. Thus, it is important to feed new fishing line from its supply spool under tension to prevent kinking and result in a smooth, tight winding.
It is also important that the curvature bias developed in the supply line be accounted for when winding the line from the supply spool such that the curvature bias is aligned with the curvature of the reel spool. If a reel is wound in a direction different from the line bias, the line tends to kink and become entangled during casting.
Fishing enthusiasts find the reel loading process a cumbersome task often requiring the participation of two people. Traditionally, the first person holds the rod and reel assembly and winds the reel, while the second person supports the supply spool, usually by inserting a pencil, screwdriver, or the like through the supply spool aperture. As the reel holder winds new line from the supply spool, the person holding the supply spool applies resistance or drag to the supply spool, to ensure that the fishing line winds smoothly and tightly onto the reel.
Attempts to overcome these difficulties and eliminate the need for a second person to assist in the loading process have resulted in a number of fishing line loading devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,409, 4,922,644, 4,776,527, 4,034,930, and 3,951,354 are all directed to rod mounted fishing line loading devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,409 issued to Nouwens discloses a fishing line loading device comprising a U-shaped frame and a movable axle pin by which a fishing line supply spool may be mounted, and an attached tension plate for applying tension to the circumferential edges of a supply spool. The use of a U-shaped frame results in a device having a width of several inches, so as to accept wide spools of fishing line. The size of this device makes storage in often cramped tackle boxes difficult. Furthermore, since the spring loaded tension plate is non-adjustable, and supply spools come in a variety of circumferences, the tension plate may supply more or less tension than desired by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,644, issued to Sherbondy, discloses a fishing line spool holder without an incorporated means for applying the necessary drag to the supply spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,527, issued to Prowant, discloses a fishing line spool holder for feeding fishing reels comprising a pair of arms each supporting opposing shafts which form an axle for the fishing line spool. As with the Nouwens patent, this configuration results in a relatively large device that occupies limited tackle box space when stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,930, issued to Stevenson, discloses a wire like spool holding device including a clasping member for fastening the device to the rod shaft, and a pair of wire like arms for insertion through the spool aperture. Since this configuration relies on a wire structure, the device may easily become damaged or deformed from storage in the often harsh fishing environment resulting in less than optimum performance.
These designs either, incorporate and overabundance of hardware which complicate the systems and structures, increasing manufacturing costs and requiring excessive maintenance, or; lack hardware or features fundamental to the reel loading process that severely limit the appeal of the devices. As a result, the foregoing fishing line loading devices have met with little consumer approval. The instant invention is intended to address and solve these problems which are not adequately resolved by the prior inventions.